LoveBites
by clumsy eloQuence 666
Summary: ONESHOT SiriusOC, marauder era. sweet, fluffy, with a little angst, a lot of fluff, some silly stuff...and fluff. please don't steal the fluff, i've been using it to make cotton candy. rated M for language.


**A/N: i think i may have posted this once already, but i sorta revamped it...it's still not my best fic, but whatever. SiriusOC, fluff galore, some angst, lots of fluff, no sex, and...maybe some fluff. r&r if you feel the need or if you have any suggestions. pointless flames will be used to make s'moregasms. mwah enjoy!**

**LoveBites**

Sirius Black stared, stunned; he was, probably for the first time in all of his eighteen years, speechless. He watched with morbid fascination at the lone tear that leaked out of the corner of one of her flaming blue eyes rolled precariously over her rounded cheek bones. He had begun to have doubts that Alexis Knight was even capable of crying, after six years of all the teasing, provoking, sometimes snide comments that slid so easily between the two; yet never once had she cried. Screamed: yes. Resorted to physical violence: even now, he winced to think about it. Hexed him until he was disco dancing in only pink frilly knickers, singing "I Will Survive" at the top of his lungs in front of everybody in the great hall at the Halloween Feast: well, he'd rather not think about it, if he could help it. But never ever, in all of their years at Hogwarts, had she cried. Not a single tear. It was downright frightening.

He reviewed what had passed between them since their fight had erupted when he spilled pumpkin juice down the front of her white blouse (accidentally, of course). It was nothing out of the normal; she had screamed about him being immature, he had screamed back about her being too uptight, and the insults had gotten more specific from there. He never really _meant_ any of it, and he suspected that she didn't, either. However, he had obviously struck a nerve, and it wasn't one that he liked striking.

You see, Sirius Black, while he loathed admitting it, had a very soft spot for the short brunette glaring at him. She had wits sharp enough to keep him on his toes, and she wouldn't back down despite of his reputation of a charming ladies' man (and ruthless player, if one asked the right people). She had a wicked sense of humor, too, as he had eventually discovered, one that he secretly admired. She was courageous, intelligent, and absolutely gorgeous in her own right.

He frowned; nothing he had said was anything out of the ordinary, shallow taunts. He was always careful not to say anything too cruel, only enough to rile her up every once in a while. His grey eyes sharpened with worry as he watched her surrender; it was not Alexis' thing to surrender, another of her good qualities. And yet, here she was, standing before him, her shoulders slumping as her eyes slid towards the floor, utterly defeated. No, Sirius decided; this wasn't good _at all_.

Without another word, Alexis turned and made her way to the Gryffindor portrait hole, crawled through, and disappeared from sight. Sirius stood for a moment or two, frozen in shock, before regaining his senses and rushing after her, leaving behind a crowd of Gryffindor students that were equally taken aback.

Sirius clambered out of the portrait hole behind the Fat Lady just in time to see a flash of honey-brown hair swish around a corner. He sprinted after her, his footfalls echoing lightly in the ancient stone corridor. He stumbled hastily around the corner, only to halt abruptly.

There she was, sitting slumped against the wall, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her hair was slight disheveled from where she was running her hands through it, trying to halt the tear flowing freely down her face.

"Alexis?" he whispered, almost afraid to confront her.

She looked up for a moment, startled, her wide eyes framed by tears clinging to thick, dark lashes. Seeing who it was, she let her head slide back down until it rested near her knees.

"Please, just leave," came her muffled voice. It sounded so tired. Sirius, a firm believer in doing what he wanted, instead dropped down to sit close to her.

She shook her head, burrowing it deeper between her arms.

"Please, I-I don't want to fight anymore…" she trailed off, clenching her eyes against a fresh wave of tears. "I'm so fucking _sick_ of it!" she whispered fiercely. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in response, surprising her as he pulled her close. He was relieved when she leaned against him.

"Lexie, I'm sorry. I never _ever_ meant to make you cry, I swear. It's just so much fun to see you so furious, but I never wanted to hurt you, okay?" he whispered into her hair as he buried his face in the cloud of sweet-smelling stuff that adorned her head in cropped curls.

She sighed tiredly, again. "It wasn't you, not really," she assured him. "It's just…life hasn't been so great, and I'd been holding it in for a while, and you make me so frustrated, and I just…" she trailed off for a moment as she sucked in a deep breath. "It just sorta all came out at once."

Sirius tightened his possessive grip on her. "Tell me what happened," he offered softly. She bit her swollen lip, peering up at his face apprehensively. He stared back at her, absently toying with the short strands of hair at the nape of the neck.

Alexis couldn't help it; she relaxed in his arms. It had been such an awful summer, and Sirius was being so sweet and patient with her, for once, and he felt so warm and solid wrapped around her, and he smelled so damn _good_, like cinnamon and early autumn in the country, crisp and sweet and fresh; it was simply impossible to resist the comfort he was offering, no matter how long it would last.

She settled her back against his chest, slipping between his lanky legs so that his bent knees were supporting her on either side. She tucked her head under his chin, and drew in a long breath, trying to decide where to begin. His large hands splayed across her stomach reassuringly. Sirius stayed quiet, waiting for her to sort out what she needed to say, meanwhile tracing light circles on her abdomen with his fingertips. She shivered slightly under his touch; his hands were rough, but they caressed her so softly. She was surprised at how easily they slipped into each other's consciousness, how immediately comfortable they were together. Alexis pushed the sensation to the back of her mind, for now.

"My mom remarried last summer, after my dad died two years ago. She tried to raise me and my two younger sisters, she really did, but she isn't that great of a mom. She always got preoccupied with herself. I ended up doing most of the stuff that moms do for my sisters. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore, and she told us that she was remarrying. Truth be told, I was relieved at first, thinking that maybe this new guy could help me out, and stabilize mom. Turns out that mom's infatuated with a creep. Robert wasn't bad, at first, only a little over-friendly, but it became apparent after a while what he wanted with us—me."

Sirius stiffened ominously, and his hand stilled on her tummy. She paused, sensing his hackles rising; he forced himself to relax somewhat so that she could continue, but his arms tightened around her nonetheless.

"I couldn't talk to mom; she adored him because he told her that he loved her. Mom's a sucker for that stuff. So, I did the next best thing; I had a chat with my sisters. Erika's sixteen, and Georgia had just turned twelve, so they were both prime targets for perverts like him. I made sure that they knew to lock their doors at night, and to never let him be alone with them. It was only precaution; he hadn't tried anything to give me evidence, but he always looked at me with this creepy look in his eyes, like he was sizing me up.

"He got frustrated, I think, by the time July came around; he hadn't been able to get any of us alone. He knew I was behind it, so he took it out on me; vicious little pinches when no one was looking, and…some other minor stuff, not enough for me to tell anyone about it. But I knew what was coming. It was painfully obvious.

"He got his chance one night, on the fourth of July. Mom's American, and she always celebrates it. She and Robert had gone out to dinner, so I was home watching the girls. They were upstairs, asleep by then, when he came in. He had left Mom at the restaurant, only five minutes away in a car, claiming that he forgot something at his work; he worked three towns over, so it gave him about an hour to come and see me.

"I was surprised to see him. I mean, I was expecting it soon, but I didn't think he would be so…sneaky, or that it would be so soon. I was sitting on the couch, reading, and I was so absorbed with my book that I didn't hear him."

Alexis took a deep breath to steady herself. Noting this, Sirius slid his head around hers and nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose. She closed her eyes briefly, savoring the touch, before continuing on a monotone voice.

"He pinned me down to the couch. By the time I got my wand out from my pocket, he had my shirt off, and my pants were getting there. Luckily, mom didn't tell him that I was magical, so he was surprised when he found himself totally unable to move. I wasn't really shocked, or scarred; I had known it would happen. I was just…scared. And tired. Too tired to do anything but react automatically.

"I still had half an hour, so I woke up the girls, had them pack their stuff and loaded everything into my car. I knew mom would be furious, and take Robert's side because it was easier. I left her a note telling her that I was sorry we had to leave her, but that if she came after us, I would go to the police. I was still seventeen, so what Robert tried to do was illegal in the muggle world. I think she was relieved to have us gone. Daddy had always been the one to look after everybody. He was great…."

Alexis paused long enough to lean her head against where Sirius' still rested on her shoulder.

"We went to my dad's sister, Aunt Lindsay. She's a witch, like me, and the inheritor of my grandparent's small fortune, which she hardly ever spends. She offered to arrange to send the girls to a local public school, and she's basically taking care of us now. I feel guilty about it, but I couldn't come here and take care of the girls by myself. They know that, too, and yet…I still feel like _I_ should be the one stepping into take the place of mother.

"So, you see, it wasn't your fault, I just…The shit I've been keeping inside just chose then to spill out. It was actually a relief, to be able to tell someone. Lily's been so happy with James, and I just didn't want to make her deal with me yet, so I guess I'm trying to say…thanks."

Sirius, still a little detached from his normal self, used a finger to tip Alexis' chin towards him. She looked back at him with calmer, rather drained, eyes, her lips parted slightly. He pressed his soft lips to hers in a sweet, unhurried kiss. Alexis melted into him, her eyelids fluttering shut, welcoming the soft caresses. He pulled away a few moments later, only to return for more of the same brief kisses. His clinging lips slowly coaxed her into kissing him back in the same slow manner. He tasted so delicious, like dark chocolate with mint, her favorite. She let herself be pulled into the lazy swirl of exquisite sensations.

Sirius almost became dizzy with the feeling of kissing Alexis, so addictive was the taste and texture of her mouth. It wasn't like the other girls he had kissed before; her mouth wasn't smeared with garish lipstick, and she wasn't trying to seduce him, although Merlin knew, she was succeeding. Everything about her was seductive: the expressive eyes that lit up when she laughed, her uniquely arched brows, her small, upturned nose, the way her lips were slightly off-center, the slight overbite that showed when she smiled, the way she ran the tip of her quill along her lips when she was concentrating, how her laugh sounded like it was bubbling up from somewhere deep inside of her, the way she hated to swear in front of children, the way she bit the corner of her lips when she was trying to tell if he was lying. The list went on and on.

_Damn_, he thought as he pulled away. _I've got it bad!_ It didn't bother him as much as it should.

Alexis peered up at him through her lashes as he rested his forehead against hers. Holding her gaze intently, his grey eyes sparkled as his signature, lop-sided grin grew slowly up his face. "You're welcome," he drawled, his voice a gravelly purr that resonated in the pit of her stomach. Alexis closed her eyes briefly, which only made his soft grin deepen.

It disappeared, though, when he saw the glaze over her eyes fade to be replaced by apprehension. Her lips tightened fractionally, drawing the corners down. He twisted his head and slid it along her cheek until his mouth brushed her ear. She tensed, but didn't draw away.

"I know," he confided softly, slowly. "That we don't always get along fantastically well. And I know that my reputation of being a player precedes me. But you have to believe that most of it is rumors. And I know that you'll need to set some boundaries and take it slow. But you have to know that, if you agree to become my girlfriend, I will _not_ let you get hurt in any way. I respect you, I adore you, and I love the way you taste. So, Ms. Knight, will you consent to let me take care of you and cherish you as you deserve?"

"You sound like you're proposing," Alexis muttered wryly. She looked up somberly, silencing his reply. "Only if you promise it'll be a fifty-fifty relationship."

Sirius raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Forty-sixty. I _will_ be the one wearing the pants in this relationship, after all."

"Oh really," she drawled wryly, turning around to full face him. "I seem to recall a certain someone prancing around the great hall in drag two Christmases ago. And I would have to say that you were wearing a _dress_ at the time."

Sirius squinted playfully at her before lunging and knocking her to floor beneath him.

"Fine. Forty-eight to fifty-two," he growled down at her.

"I will settle-" she flipped him over so that she was straddling his stomach. "For nothing less than fifty-fifty, and that is _final_."

He sat up abruptly, pinning her to the wall behind her. "_Fine._ Fifty-fifty. _If_ I get to do _this_ anytime I like." With that, Sirius leaned in and brushed the pulse point at the base of her neck with his lips, drawing it into his mouth and suckling lightly, causing her heart to pound in her ears.

Alexis gasped, and then gulped. "That's going to leave a mark, you know."

Sirius paused long enough to grin evilly at her. "Trust me, love, I know."

* * *

Alexis appeared in the common room the next morning wearing a scarf tied securely over her throat. Sirius tutted when he saw her.

"Now, now, darling, that _completely_ defeats my purpose." He reached up one hand and began to fiddle with the knot; the other slid behind her to pull her flush against him.

"_Sirius!_" she hissed warningly. She glanced frantically over his shoulder to where her two friends, Lily and Zuzanna, were sitting with the other Marauders, James and Remus. **(A/N: NO PETER!)** All were wearing identical smiles of glee. They had, of course, all been told the night before of the blossoming romance.

Alexis was distracted from this disturbing sight when Sirius finished untying her scarf.

"Sirius!" she pleaded. "_Everyone_ will be able to see!"

"Again, sweeting, that is _exactly_ my point. I want everyone to know that you're _mine_."

"Of all the sexist-" Alexis began furiously, but she was cut off mid-rant by a certain pair of lips covering hers.

She rolled her eyes and gave in to the overwhelming urge to kiss him back. His kisses, she had to admit, were delicious. They were passionate, and always languidly thorough. She hardly thought to pull away when his hot, moist tongue darted out to taste the corner of the mouth. She parted her lips immediately; he groaned, pulling her closer still. His tongue slid slowly into her mouth, exploring, delicately stroking.

Alexis reeled in a dizzying array of sensations; she had been French-kissed before, but not like this. Everything around them melted away as his hand came up to cradle and caress her blood-hot cheek.

They were interrupted when they got simultaneously got smacked by cushions taken from the common room couches.

"Hey, Lexie, is that a _hickey_?"

"Ooh, a _love bite_! How _romantic_!"

Everyone snickered.

Sirius shoved Alexis overzealously to the side, making her trip and land on her butt.

"Run, fair lady, I shall protect thee!" he cried dramatically. She scowled up at him, but he was too preoccupied having a pillow fight with James, Lily, Remus, and Zuzie.

When the other five were distracted, Alexis pulled herself upright, climbed on a couch, and made a flying leap onto Sirius' back. He stumbled, giving James enough time to biff Sirius in the face with his cushion.

"No fair!" Sirius whined up at Alexis, who was still perched on his back. "You're _supposed_ to be on my side!"

"Well, I would be, if you hadn't-" she was cut off when Lily and Zuzanna launched an attack on the two. Anything Alexis might've said was drowned out by the laughter and shouts of the six seventh-years who had taken over the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

Later, Alexis lay sprawled on one of the huge couches in the common room, Sirius' head in her lap. They had collapsed there, laughing hysterically, after their vigorous pillow fight, and hadn't yet bothered to move. Her fingers tangled themselves in his shaggy mane, playing with the black locks absently while they chatted with their friends. Lily was complaining about having to deal with a trio of nasty Slytherin fifth-years that were determined to make her career as Head Girl a very short one.

Sirius tipped his head backwards to stare up into Alexis' face. Her teeth were toying absently with her bottom lip as she grimaced on cue to Lily's story. He sighed, just loud enough to draw her gaze down to his upside-down face. One eyebrow arched curiously.

"I'm getting bored," he whispered. "Let's go find a nice, cozy broom closet where we can-"

"Sirius," she hissed, cutting him off. "I _refuse_ to blow off my friends, and _yours_, whenever you fancy a quick snog in a broom closet!"

An evil grin grew slowly on his face. "Who said that all I wanted was a snog?" He chuckled, watching her eyes grow wide with outrage. "And," he continued. "If we went for a snog whenever _I_ wanted to, we'd never leave the closet. Well, hardly ever, anyways. I suppose we'd still have to eat."

Lily was cut off mid-sentence by Alexis' indignant shriek. Sirius smirked mentally while fending off a verbal attack from Alexis. This, he could tell, was the start of a beautiful relationship. Sort of.

**

* * *

**

**Mini-Prologue**

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

His eyes were still closed, but his hand stilled in its absentminded tracing of her ear.

"I-…I don't, um…well."

He propped himself on one elbow, leaning over her slightly while she avoided his eyes. He reached down with one hand and toyed with the newest hickey adorning her neck, waiting for her to gather up the courage to look him in the eyes.

She finally did, and her mouth opened hesitantly to try again.

"Snogging in broom closets is too uncomfortable and tacky to honestly consider, and we won't have sex until after we're married."

She stared at him incredulously. He held her gaze solemnly.

"But-I-How did you even…I wasn't going to say 'after we're married,' I just…"

"Need time," he finished for her. "So you are going to marry me eventually?"

She sputtered. "Well, I-I don't know, but you…I-…You," she emphasized the last syllable with a poke in his chest. "Are not the marrying type. Simply the _word_ 'commitment' is enough to send you running," she pointed out with conviction.

"So?"

"So you can't want to…marry me," she trailed off uncertainly, noticing the look of certainty in his eyes.

"I can, I do, and I will. Do you really think otherwise?"

A reluctant smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I guess…not."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"But _Sirius_, I'm _in your bed_!" she hissed at him.

"And you're exhausted. I'm hardly going to ravish you in you sleep." His eyes twinkled wickedly. "I much prefer ravishing you while you're awake."

She rolled her eyes.

"Besides," he added, "it's not as though we're naked or anything, in case someone sees us. Just sleep with me," he half-pleaded, half-demanded.

"But, Sirius," she started half-heartedly.

He pressed a soft, dry kiss to her mouth, effectively cutting her off. His lips moved to her cheek, nuzzling the pillowy flesh. She was so round, so soft and feminine, so unlike the females he had dated before; they had been sharp, full of pointy tips and angles. He grinned tenderly, watching her eyelashes flutter close, surrendering to the warmth of being wrapped up in his bed, wrapped up in him.

He shifted them both around, moving her with murmurs and gentle tugs, until he was spooned up against her back. His limbs, his body heat twined intimately with hers.

_Home._

"Goodnight, my sweet fiancée," he sighed into her ear, his breath stirring her hair.

She grumbled somewhere from the depths of sleep, obviously not so far gone that she couldn't hear him.

_Definitely home._

_**fin**_


End file.
